Spin The Bottle Isn't For Everyone
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Someone, probably Rachel, wanted to play Spin the Bottle and Kurt had no idea who spun the bottle, but Blaine was way too into that kiss with Rachel. Spoilers for S2E14.
1. Spin the Bottle

_I know this probably isn't going to ever happen but I was sort of struck with the teasers for the next episode. And the Noah/Lauren story line, as awesome as I think it is, went a little different. Who didn't love those briefs Mark was wearing? _=D _Damn guitar!_

**Spin the Bottle Is Not for Everyone  
**

Kurt watched, holding his breath, as Rachael kissed Blaine. And then Blaine was kissing Rachael. And they were KISSING.

'Okay!' he tried to be the overly cheerful drunk, 'I think we've seen enough!'

But Rachael and Blaine didn't move and they were practically in Kurt's lap and he couldn't decide if he should vomit or cry. He tried to scramble away but drunken wobbly Rachael lost her balance and fell into drunk and wobbly Blaine and the pair fell on Kurt.

They didn't seem to want to part.

Kurt closed his eyes and shoved the pair away.

_Not again! Not again! Not again! _ He chanted to himself as he scrambled away.

Everyone was silent as they watched the pair and Kurt couldn't stop the tears as he watched _his_ Blaine kiss someone who wasn't him.

'I thought he was gay?' Finn whispered to Sam, who glared at Finn, as Quinn smacked him.

Suddenly someone was hoisting Kurt to his feet and several someone's were yelling at Blaine and Rachael and Kurt was being led away.

All Kurt could hear was a strange whooshing sound.

Strong arms came around him and he let whoever it was comfort him as he finally just sobbed into the strong chest.

Eventually Kurt pulled himself away from the comfort he didn't want to leave to find himself with Puck and the chick from the wrestling team?

'What?' he asked, clearly not having any idea what was going on.

Puck chuckled as Lauren, _that's what her name was_, glared at him.

'Don't be a jerk,' she stated and Puck sobered.

'When did I enter the Twilight Zone, because I think I would have noticed the sign,' Kurt stated, clearly not liking not knowing what was going on.

'Blaine's a jerk,' Puck announced.

Suddenly Kurt seemed to realize just who he'd cried on, 'why the hell were you singing to me?' he asked, glaring at Puck, who blushed, causing Lauren to laugh.

'Because my mum used to sing to me to help me calm down,' he replied, as sheepishly as Puck could be.

'I take it you and that Blaine kid are dating?' Lauren asked.

'Were dating,' Kurt corrected her.

'Were dating?' Puck echoed, causing Kurt to glare and Lauren to sigh in relief.

'Thank the stars for small miracles, because you are all this jerk talks about!' she stated.

Kurt stared at Lauren like she'd lost her marbles before turning a questioning gaze to Puck who looked like he wanted to be swallowed by a sand worm or a graboid, or maybe just the floor, it would work too.

'What is she talking about?' Kurt asked, still looking at Puck with an unreadable expression.

'For a while Puckerman wanted into my pants, so we became friendly and then one night we had sex and while it was amazing,' Puck puffed up at that, 'we discovered that we were much better friends,' she explained. 'And now all he can talk about is you. He saw you somewhere and something about you caused him to actually stop and look at you and he just started to natter on about you all the time.'

Puck stared at Lauren in horror as she stood and excused herself.

With a finger pointing at the door Kurt could only ask, 'did she just say "natter"?'

Puck nodded, hiding his face in his hands.

Kurt pulled Puck's hands from his face, 'thank you for saving me out there, Noah,' he offered with a small smile.

Puck pulled the countertenor into his arms, 'anytime, Princess.'

'Look, I know that Blaine doesn't even know you've broken up with him,' Puck started only to stop as something crashed and yelling started.

'He might now,' Kurt stated dryly.

'But if you ever want to hang out or go to the movies or just talk, you can call me, okay?' Puck offered.

Kurt studied the jock for a moment, and he realized that this wasn't the same boy who had tormented him for so long, he smiled softly.

'I think I'd like that, Noah,' he gave the taller teen a soft smile, before kissing the corner of his mouth.


	2. Frozen Yoghurt Comfort

_So takes place after the sober Blaine/Rachel kiss... with a slightly different ending, and the episode happened slightly differently as well. It is also a sequel to "Spin The Bottle Isn't for Everyone" obviously... And due to overwhelming demand, and inspiration, it has now become a multi-chapter fic. probably only about 2 more chapters but that's still more than one...  
_

**

* * *

The Comfort of a Frozen Yoghurt Coupon  
**

Kurt could literally feel his heart shatter as Blaine's arms encircled Rachel and the kiss deepened.

He blinked back tears before gathering his things and slinking from the coffee shop, unseen by both Blaine and Rachel.

As he blindly made his way to the closest bathroom he ran into someone but before he could fall, a pair of strong, comfortable arms came around him.

He tried, he really did, but he could help the small sob that escaped him.

The arms tightened around him and he was suddenly guided somewhere. Now, he was perfectly aware that whoever this stranger was he could be leading him away to rape and murder him and add his skin to his collection or something but at the moment, he didn't particularly care.

His other senses seemed to jumpstart right then and he could smell that familiar woodsy, greasy, chocolate scent that belonged to Noah Puckerman. His hearing was next and he could make out two voices, one was a deep rumble while the other wasn't quite so deep but it was far enough away that Kurt couldn't quite make it out, or recognize it.

Noah Puckerman was here, and that meant that the other voice was probably Lauren Zizes.

Kurt managed to pull away and wipe at his eyes, 'I am so sorry,' he began to apologize.

'Hey,' Puck cupped his face gently, 'you're obviously upset about something, there's no need to apologize.'

Lauren offered Kurt a tissue, which he took with a small smile.

'Want to tell us what happened?' she asked, tentatively. She and Kurt barely knew each other but from what she'd heard from Noah about him, she wanted to know him, plus there was that sort of bonding at Rachel's party that night.

'We have coupons for half price frozen yoghurt?' Puck offered with a grin as he pulled the rumpled coupon from his pocket. He had intended to just throw the thing out, but he remembered that both Kurt and Lauren liked the stuff, so he kept it.

Kurt let out a weak laugh, 'Mercedes told me about that, Figgin's is messed in the head,' he said.

'Come on, you and Zizes can bond over frozen yoghurt while you tell us what happened,' Puck offered, draping his arm over Kurt's shoulder. They had almost made it out of the alcove they were in when Kurt suddenly shrank back.

'We need to find him, Blaine!' Rachel blurted, 'he's perfect bait for homophobic serial killers.'

Despite the seriousness of Rachel's demand, they heard Blaine burst into laughter, 'you need to not watch so much Criminal Minds,' he stated.

Lauren was staring after them like they had just grown tails and horns.

'Kurt, what happened?' Puck asked, his concern growing as he watched Kurt try to make himself smaller.

For a long moment, Kurt didn't reply, he simply stared at a spot over Noah's shoulder, before he sighed, 'after the party, and when he was sober, Blaine apologized, he hadn't meant to kiss Rachel the way he had, but when he closed his eyes, he thought it was me,' Puck scoffed and Lauren punched him, 'he was confused, because the kiss had felt good and he didn't know if it was because he was drunk or because he liked kissing girls.

'And Rachel's been all flirty with him this week and they went on a date and it was perfect and then today, she wanted to kiss him, while they were both sober. So I brought her here, and I thought, after hearing about the date that for sure Blaine was gay, but then she kissed him, and he...' Kurt trailed off, he couldn't finish it because it hurt. He hated what Blaine did to him, he was hot one minute and cold the next (and Kurt cursed Katy Perry for that one) and Kurt had just lost something else to Rachel. He was angry at Rachel for wanting to kiss Blaine, and he was angry at Blaine for wanting to kiss Rachel more than he wanted to kiss Kurt, but mostly he was mad at himself for falling for Blaine in the first place. He really needed to break this habit of falling for boys who were, mostly, straight.

Puck didn't say anything; he simply pulled Kurt back into his arms and quietly sang to him.

'You guys are adorable, you know that?' Lauren offered with an affectionate look, or as affectionate as she could look.

Puck scowled at the girl, who took another mouthful of frozen yoghurt as she tried to look innocent.

* * *

_Reviews are love! And if you have anything you would like to see, let me know. Though, Puck/Kurt lovin' is a given, simply because they have taken over my brain! _


	3. Bad Horror Movies

_Just to give a sense of timing, this takes place about a week after the incident in the coffee shop. And props go to JasonDragon64 for inspiring the name "Bland"! Thanks :-) _

_I don't know about anyone else, but there's actually a reason I only go to the movies with one or two other friends!_

**

* * *

Why it's Best to Go To Bad Horror Movies on a Wednesday**

'Have you considered coming back to McKinley?' Puck asked, as the pair stood in line for their popcorn.

Kurt shrugged, 'I have, but there's only like 3 months left of this term. I'd figured I'd finish this year and decided over the summer. It's nice to not have to deal with Karofsky every day.'

'Fair enough,' Puck replied, before ordering their food.

'How's the Bland situation?' he asked, as they headed to their theatre.

'Bland?' Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the name, before he quieted, 'He avoids me whenever we're in the same room together and won't let me sing anything.'

'Bland is a bland jerk,' Puck offered, letting Kurt settle, before handing him the popcorn and setting his drink in the holder and settling himself beside Kurt.

'Yeah, well, I thought he was my bland jerk,' he pouted.

Puck chuckled, 'you can so do better that Bland jerk.'

'What a self absorbed jerk?' he teased, letting Puck take a handful of popcorn.

'A studly, self absorbed jerk,' Puck amended, causing Kurt to laugh again.

The pair had been flirting, texting, emailing and calling, since the scene in the mall a week ago, and while they were both interested, they were both hesitant to take that next step. Puck because he had never actually been interested in another guy before, and he had no idea what to do and Kurt because he was just hesitant about approaching someone, after losing the last three to high school girls, he was just as afraid as Puck was.

'Are you two making out yet?' Lauren asked as she and Mercedes sat on Kurt's other side.

'Shut up,' Puck was about to throw popcorn at the pair but Kurt stopped him.

'No! Don't waste the popcorn!' he cried indignantly and pulled a bag of candy from his bag, 'throw the yellow and green ones,' he stated, handing him a bag of Skittles.

Puck smirked before tearing into the bag and shifting through the colours, putting the purple ones in an empty cup for Kurt and pelting the two girls with the yellow and green ones.

Lauren and Mercedes were having none of that so they began to throw the ones they could find back at Puck.

'Stop! You're going to ruin it!' Kurt practically shouted as he curled around the popcorn. It was a good thing that there was no one else in the theatre.

'Are Kurt and Puck making out yet?' Brittany asked as she and Artie arrived with Sam and someone who they guessed was Sam's cousin. He was a year older than Sam but they had always been close and now he was moving in with Sam, that and he wanted to meet the big scary chick because she was "fucking smokin' hot". Yeah Damien was like the love child of Puck and Sam. He looked like Sam but acted like Puck.

'Hey,' Damien snagged the seat next to Lauren as Sam snagged the seat between her and Mercedes.

'Hey,' Lauren returned, accepting the bag of mini Rolo's that Damien offered. The pair hadn't quite gotten to the talking stage, but they were incredibly comfortable together.

Finally, as the eight of them settled, they were the only ones in the theatre, the movie started and in the moments of silence between the ending of the previews and the starting of the movie, Lauren yelled at Puck.

'I swear to whatever deity you hold sacred Puckerman, if you throw one more citrus flavoured grossness at me, I will take out all the purple ones and, not only will I licked a handful and stick them in that landing strip you call hair but I will stick them some place really uncomfortable, like your ass!'

Puck shrank back, 'sorry, Babe,' he muttered.

Everyone else laughed at him.

Kurt gave a dejected sigh as he watched Sam's arm eventually go around Mercede, who nestled into Sam's side. Lauren was leaning against Damien and Brittany was sitting on Artie's lap.

Puck winced at Kurt's sigh, he badly wanted to pull Kurt close but then he smirked, he was Puckzilla and he could do whatever the damned well he pleased. So he subtly pushed the arm up that was between them and shifted closer to Kurt, draping his arm across the other boy's shoulders.

He leaned down to whisper into Kurt's ear, causing him to shiver, 'Can I take you out on a proper date sometime? One where all of our friends aren't with us, watching every single move we make, trying not to squeal,' he asked.

Kurt nodded as he nestled in closer to Puck, 'I'd love that Noah,' he replied, before kissing Puck's jaw; it was the only place he could reach.

'Watch the damn movie, you interfering pervs,' Puck commanded as he toed off his boots to put his feet up onto the seat in front of him.

'Oh, the stench! Put you're damn shoes on Puckerman!'

'Watch it Zizes, I've still got yellow and green pellets left!'

'Bring it on!'

'Could you maybe fight later? I'm still trying to figure out the plot of this truly horrible movie – oh that was totally a penis!' Kurt blurted pointing to the screen.

'I saw it!' Brittany agreed, as did Sam and Artie.

'It sort of looked like yours, Puckerman,' Sam stated.

'How do you know what he's penis looks like?' Mercedes demanded just as Artie tossed out,

'Small and shrivelled.'

'The locker room,' Sam replied with a shrug and Puck gave an indignant cry.

'It is not small or shrivelled,' Puck defended.

'Yes, Noah, you have a very nice, very big and not shrivelled penis. It's a work of art and belongs in a museum, now shut up, before I reconsider that date.'

Puck pouted but took a handful of popcorn from the tub that was sitting between them.

'Why are there M&M's in the popcorn?' he blurted, not at all expecting the odd taste of the salty popcorn with the sweetness of the chocolate.

'Because it's delicious,' Sam stated, getting an assortment of agreement from the others.

'Does anyone have any idea what's actually going on in this movie?' Damien suddenly asked.

A chorus of "no" was his reply.

'Don't worry, when someone rents it later, we can all crash that night and watch it with them,' Kurt replied, knowing that that would have happened anyway.

'This movie sucks,' Artie suddenly blurted, finally coming up for some air with Brittany.

'You suck Adams,' Sam shot back.

'He sucks really good,' Brittany added, causing everyone to erupt into laughter.

Kurt smiled as he nestled into Noah's side, he could really get used to this.

'You okay there Boo? You're awfully quiet,' Mercedes asked, leaning around Sam, who grinned.

Kurt nodded, 'just great,' he offered with a genuine smile and a squeeze to Puck's thigh.

'They're all going to die!' Damien cried out dramatically, causing them all to laugh again.

_

* * *

I have no idea what movie they're watching, just some horrible horror movie, so pick one, there's enough of them out there! Not that there's anything wrong with bad horror movies, I regularly scour the horror section at Rogers for them. :-) _

_Reviews are love! _**;-)**


	4. Easy To Please

_So here's the next chapter, obviously. I was watching The Fifth Element while writing this, so I blame that, though, I do love Bruce Willis... _;)

_Enjoy!_

**Some Boys Are So Easy To Please**

Kurt fiddled with his hair, again.

'Boy, would you stop already? You look fine,' Mercedes stated slapping his hand away from his hair.

Kurt scowled at the black girl before going back to the mirror, 'I look terrible, I can't go out tonight, I have to call and cancel,' he stated, blindly reaching for his phone.

'No!' she smacked his hand and snatched the phone, 'you will not chicken out. You look better than fantabulous and you are going to go out with _Noah_ and you will have a damn good time!' she stated, causing Sam to smile softly at his girlfriend. He loved it when she got all... forceful.

'You should jerk one off,' Sam suddenly blurted, before his face turned scarlet as both Kurt and Mercedes turned to give him incredulous stares. He tried to give shrug of indifference, 'it helps to take the edge of.'

'I know!' Kurt blurted, flopping onto his bed as he pulled at his hair, 'that's why I've done it already. Twice!'

Sam went ever redder if possible and Mercedes was watching Sam curiously.

'Do you?'

'Every time I'm about to see you,' he replied honestly.

Mercedes practically melted; she moved to straddle Sam, who'd been camped out on Kurt's couch.

'Stop making out, I'm having a crisis here!' Kurt hollered, throwing a pillow at the pair that Sam just batted away.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Kurt shrieked before locking himself in the bathroom.

Mercedes sighed, resting her forehead against Sam's before kissing him softly, 'go let Puck in, I'll deal with the Drama Queen.'

Sam nodded, returning her kiss as she slid off his lap, she watched him disappear upstairs before going to the door.

'Damn it, White Boy! Get your pale skinny, if lithely muscled arse out here right now!' she bellowed through the door, using her best "don't you even dare _think_ about arguing with me" voice.

Half a second later the door clicked open and Kurt emerged looking like a kicked puppy, and Mercedes softened.

She tilted his chin so that she could meet his eyes, 'I have no idea why you're so afraid of this date with Puck. It's all you've talked about for two weeks. You've been out with Puck before, you know he likes you, and you like him. Where's the confident Kurt Hummel that I know and love and sometimes want to beat into obedience?'

'You know I'm not into that whole pain is pleasure thing right?' he asked, eyeing her wearily.

She smacked him upside the back of his head, and he pouted as he rubbed it.

'But what if-' Kurt began.

'No, what if's are for people who don't have what they want waiting upstairs for them. You want Puck, he wants you, you are going on the best first date and I've seen the way he stares at you, shy of skinning a kitten alive, I'm pretty sure there isn't much you could do to turn him off you,' she offered.

'Why would I skin a kitty?' Kurt asked aghast, sounding almost like Brittany.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, 'shut up and go meet Noah,' she stated, pushing him up the stairs.

Noah's breathe caught as Kurt appeared. He drank in the sight of the other boy, and realised that the other boy wasn't as effeminate as he usually was.

He was wearing soft blue jeans that were slightly looser than his normal wear and were boot cut. He had a dark grey vest on that was hooded and a deep fuchsia button up on underneath. He had a pair of slightly scuffed Doc Martins and his hair wasn't it's normal perfectness, mostly thanks to the hair pulling Kurt had done earlier and the swat that Mercedes had delivered, and Kurt hadn't fixed it. Noah loved the look.

'Someone cleans up nicely,' Mercedes commented with a grin.

'Hi,' Kurt squeaked, he cleared his throat and tried again with slightly more success, if you counted barely audible but no squeak a success.

'Hi,' Noah returned, with a small grin. He had been so nervous he'd almost puked twice on the drive over, but seeing Kurt, everything suddenly shifted into place and he knew that this would work.

Kurt barely had time to take in Noah's appearance, freshly groomed with a deep plum button up with dark blue, more fitted jeans and black dress shoes, before Noah had his arms around him and he was kissing him. Mercedes was holding the flowers that he'd been holding.

It was only natural that Kurt's arms found their way around Noah's neck.

A loud, deliberate throat clearing had them break the kiss, but not apart.

'Thank you,' Kurt whispered, because now that he was in Noah's arms, he was much more comfortable and much calmer.

Burt was watching them expectantly; Carole stood a little ways behind him, looking mildly amused.

'I'm just taking him to dinner and a movie, sir, but we're going to a place in the next town over, so I won't have him back till around eleven, sir, if that's okay?' Noah requested, and Mercedes and Sam stared at _Puck_ being respectful to an adult, he was never this polite, ever.

Burt took a moment to study the pair, and Kurt shifted uncomfortably but Noah held him tightly.

Finally Burt nodded, 'Only because tomorrow isn't a school day,' he replied, glaring at Noah, 'but I want a text every hour,' he stated.

'Dad!' Kurt cried indignantly.

'Burt, honey, don't you think that's a little unreasonable? Kurt's hardly going to text you in the middle of his dinner, or during the movie,' she said, running a hand up his back.

Burt's eyes fluttered closed as she massaged his neck, causing Noah to smirk, so Kurt got it from his dad, 'besides,' she whispered softly, but not loud enough for the kids to hear, she didn't want to traumatize them, 'weren't we going to have our own fun tonight?'

'Alright, just when you get to the restaurant and before you leave the movie,' Burt slurred.

'Bye, Dad,' Kurt practically bounced as he kissed first Burt and Carole, whom he whispered a quiet "thank you" to, and kissed them both before heading out.

'Be home by midnight!' Carole called with a laugh.

Mercedes and Sam followed the pair out, 'you take care of my boy,' she stated, glaring at Noah, who nodded, 'and thank you for the flowers.'

'You brought her flowers?' Kurt asked, surprised, if a little hurt.

Noah opened the door for Kurt and Mercedes slapped Sam's chest as she watched the pair, he winced but opened the door for his girlfriend, who beamed.

'Between the flowers for Mercedes and Carole and the six pack, of the non-alcoholic kind, for Burt, I didn't have any more hands to bring this in,' he explained as he reached into the back of the truck.

Kurt grinned as he was handed a stuffed dog. It was a Samoyed, his favourite. They'd had one when he was little, but it had been hit by a car when Kurt had been 4, he didn't remember much about the dog and they had never gotten another.

It was better than flowers.

'Thank you,' Kurt leaned over to give Noah an affectionate kiss, 'I love it.'

'Good, it took me four hours of online shopping to find it,' he stated, starting the car, Kurt just started laughing.

'So what are we doing this evening?' he asked, hugging the stuffed dog.

'Just what I told you're dad. We're going to this great little restaurant for dinner and then to the movies,' he replied, as they left the city for wherever it was Noah was taking Kurt.

'Where are we going?' Kurt asked, shifting to get comfortable for the apparently long car ride.

Noah blushed, 'My uncle lives two counties over, he owns a restaurant and I want you to meet him, he's like the only family member I get along with, at all, and his wife owns the theatre and she tries to get older movies to run on Saturday nights. Lately she's been on this Bruce Willis kick.'

Kurt was shocked. Noah wanted him to meet family, and hello Bruce Willis on the big screen! It may not be one of those cute dates you see in the movies, but Kurt, despite all appearances, wasn't a hard guy to please.

'So what Bruce Willis movie?' he asked, wiggling in his seat a little. Noah knew of Kurt's "crush" for lack of a better word on the action star and grinned at his boy.

Not that he was possessive of Kurt, like at all.

'So how's the thing with Bland?' he asked, they still had another half hour drive ahead of them, and yeah they talked every night, but Noah liked watching Kurt talk.

'He's such a jerk! He won't even acknowledge me, anymore. I had this great idea for the Warblers, and he didn't even listen, just said no, and then a week later, Wes, tossed the same idea out and he was all, like, yeah, that's a great idea Wes. And then Josh decided he was going to be smart for once and told him that I had that idea last week and then Bland just glared at Wes and said it was stupid,' he ranted.

Noah took Kurt's hand and pulled it to his lips, 'Bland is an idiot.'

Kurt sighed and immediately relaxed, 'I know but I just... I only have like 2 months left and then I'll be free and I'll be back and McKinley,' he said.

'So you are coming back?' Noah really tried to not sound so excited.

Kurt grinned, 'yeah, I talked to my dad last night on the drive home, he's surprised I lasted as long as I have. He said that he doesn't like the fact that I have to re-assimilate every time I come home.'

'Well it is sort of weird, how you go from being a perfect Princess, to the Ice Queen,' Noah offered.

'I know,' Kurt sighed, 'but I can't really be myself there, they don't like it when you stand out from a crowd.'

'Baby, you are the crowd,' Noah offered, with another kiss to Kurt's knuckles.

'What does that even mean?'

Noah gave a laugh, 'I have no idea, but it sounded good,' he shrugged.

Kurt gave a laugh, already feeling better. They spent the rest of the ride chatting about everything and nothing, occasionally singing along with whatever song came on the radio.

**X**

Noah rushed around to open the door for Kurt after parking in front of the restaurant.

Kurt beamed and he gave him a soft peck before taking Noah's arm as they headed into the small, but cozy restaurant.

'Noah!' A tall man with a belly greeted the pair as they entered. He pulled Noah in to a bear hug, and then pulled a startled Kurt into his embrace.

'You must be Kurt,' A woman shorter than Kurt, appeared from behind the man, giving first Kurt, than Noah kisses.

'Yes ma'am, you must be Aunt Ellen and Uncle Bobby,' Kurt replied.

'You are just a cutie,' she stated, pinching Kurt's already red cheek.

'Thank you,' he replied, slightly awkwardly.

'Come, you can have the best seats in the house,' she pulled Kurt into the restaurant, and led them to a secluded booth that was in a corner, away from the kitchen, the bathroom and the general population.

'We'll bring you dinner in a little while, and Lindsay will bring you drinks,' she offered with a grin, before she headed back to the kitchen.

'We'll have dinner with you guys another night,' Bobby offered, before he followed his wife.

'Thanks, Uncle Bobby,' Noah called, the older man waved in reply.

The pair enjoyed their meal, a chicken in white wine sauce with pasta, and chatted, mostly about their friends and families.

Noah still wouldn't tell Kurt what movie they were seeing and neither would Bobby or Ellen.

**X**

Noah managed to get Kurt to close his eyes as he pulled into the parking lot of the movie theatre, however as soon as he was out of the car he had to look.

And then he flung himself at Noah.

'Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!' he chanted.

The movie playing was The Fifth Element and as cheesy as it was, it was one of Kurt's absolute favourites, the fact that Bruce Willis was in it didn't hurt either.

Noah laughed, hugging the smaller man.

Kurt was bouncing in line as they ordered drinks and popcorn.

He then bounced in his seat as they waited for the movie to start and chattered excitedly, Noah wasn't really sure what he was talking about but he made all the right noises at all the right times.

Kurt chattered all through the movie, Noah didn't mind, because it was one of his favourites too, and he loved seeing Kurt so animated.

**X**

The drive home was filled with them chattering about the movie they had just watched and other favourite movies, and it was over much sooner than they thought it should be.

Noah walked Kurt to the door, and Kurt pulled Noah into a hungry kiss.

'Thank you, I had a great time tonight, and I'm sorry I talked all the way through the movie,' he added sheepishly.

Noah chuckled, and kissed Kurt lightly, 'it's okay, I know several very effective ways of shutting someone up,' he offered with a leer.

Kurt slapped him, but laughed before kissing him again.

'Will you two stop making out on the front porch and come in,' Burt stated from the open door.

Kurt blushed but pulled Noah inside.

Burt glared at Noah, 'you can stay the night Puckeman, but I expect you to stay fully clothed at all times,' he stated before heading up to his own bedroom.

Kurt blushed, 'you don't have to,' he muttered as he started at the floor.

Noah hoisted Kurt into his arms and pressed him against the wall.

'Why would I want to leave, when I have permission from your dad?'

'But,' Kurt stuttered, adorably confused.

'There is so much we can do without getting undressed,' Noah replied, heading for the stairs with Kurt wrapped around him.

'And no funny business!' Burt shouted.

Kurt groaned and buried his face in Noah's shoulder as the bigger boy laughed.

**X**

Burt headed to the basement, knowing his son was down there with another boy, he steadied himself before knocked and slowly pushed open the door. It was almost ten, and Kurt never slept this late.

'Kurt?' he asked, peeking into the room.

The pair had obviously changed, Kurt lending the other boy something to sleep in and they were curled together, spooning, Kurt's back pressed firmly against Noah's chest.

Kurt was holding one of Noah's hands to his chest. Even though there wasn't much a height difference between the two boys, there was a size difference but Kurt seemed to fit in Noah's arms like he belonged there.

Burt smiled softly, he remembered waking up with Kurt's mother like that.

He left the pair a little longer and went to make breakfast for them.

He'd have that talk with them later.

Maybe.

He'd buy them a pack of condoms.

* * *

_I have two more chapters of this, I think I keep saying that and then I get another idea... And for those of you waiting for "Second Chance", I will be working on that as soon as the this chapter is finished! This one just seemed to mutate._

_Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed and added this story to your favourite list or your alert list!  
_


	5. Bruce Willis

_Okay, I know I keep saying only two more chapters, but gah I keep getting ideas... not that anyway this was supposed to be one long chapter, but I've decided to split it up. So, in closing, I have no idea how long this will be. If you have any ideas, or suggestions, feel free to leave it in a review or a message._

**

* * *

Day 1: Bruce Willis**

'Where do you think you're going?' Burt asked as Kurt hacked and coughed his way to the front door.

'Out with Noah and the guys to the beach,' he replied, rubbing his chest absently. It wasn't really a beach, more than it was Sam's huge pool, but calling it the beach sounded better.

'Not like that you aren't,' the elder Hummel stated.

'But Da-ad,' Kurt whined, before suddenly sneezing rather violently.

'Don't "but Dad" me, you've been home for all of three days and for two of those days you've been trying to cough up a lung.'

'Go put something comfortable on, I'll call Noah and we can watch Bruce Willis movies.'

Kurt pouted as he headed to his room, it was a testament to how terrible he felt that he didn't even protest, but he just wished he could see Noah. He hadn't seen his boyfriend, they'd started to actually date not long after that disastrous horror movie fiasco, in almost 3 weeks and it was killing him. It was either that or this damn flu/cold thing whatever the hell it was.

When Kurt came back to the living room, Finn was coming out of the kitchen with an egg sandwich, one that he'd clearly made himself.

Kurt covered his mouth before bolting for the nearest bathroom, just making it in time.

'What's wrong with him?' Finn asked, talking around a huge mouthful of egg, bacon and bagel, at least he had a plate underneath the sandwich to catch the dripping yolk.

'You are,' Carole glared at her son, before going to check on Kurt. She loved him but he wasn't the most observant person on the planet.

'What?' Finn asked, clearly clueless.

'That,' Burt waved a hand to encompass all of Finn and his sandwich, 'is pretty gross, even for me,' he offered.

Kurt was shivering as he emerged from the bathroom, leaning heavily on Carole.

'Daddy,' Kurt whimpered pitifully, as Burt pulled the shaking body into his arms, Kurt just sobbed.

Burt settled them on the couch after wrapping Kurt in the soft blanket that his mother had knitted for him during her last month of pregnancy when she'd been on bed rest. Kurt curled into his father's side.

Carole was literally tossing Finn from the house when Puck pulled into the driveway.

'You go away,' she stated to Finn, pressing her keys into his hand, 'and you,' she grabbed Puck's hand, 'come in.'

Puck was stunned, he had no idea what was going on and he didn't ever think that Finn would be kicked from the house again.

'Why can he stay?' Finn whined in such a way that both Puck and Carole flinched.

'Because, he's useful,' she replied, and Puck ducked around them, heading to the stairs. Finn sputtered indignantly, he could be useful!

'Sam's having a party later, go ogle the pretty girls in skimpy bikinis,' he offered as he stood in front of the still open door.

'Why didn't anyone tell me before?' Finn did that whine thing again and Puck wanted to slap him.

'Because Sam only wanted the Glee club over, not the entire school,' he replied.

Finn looked both ashamed and betrayed, but both boys knew that had Finn known about the party beforehand he would have told someone, probably the football team and then the entire school would have been at Sam's door. The taller teen stormed off.

'Thank you for picking up this stuff,' Carole offered, pulling the teenager into a warm hug and pecking his cheek affectionately, she had known this boy since he had been 4.

'Of course, anything for Kurt,' he replied, finally actually getting into the house.

He set the two bags on the counter in the kitchen for Carole to sort through, before heading to the living room to check on Kurt.

'Hey Princess,' he offered softly, sitting on the table by what he assumed was Kurt's head given its proximity to Burt's chest.

'Go away Noah, I'm hideous,' Kurt grumbled before he started to cough again.

'The only way you could ever be hideous is if you were to ever to start to grow horns and a bad handle bar moustache after sustaining wicked terrible acid burns or something and even then...' he trailed off at Kurt's disbelieving look. But hey! He was out of his hiding spot.

'Really?'

Noah nodded, 'really,' he reaffirmed, wiping at Kurt's cheeks with a tissue.

'I know there's a party, but will you stay and watch Bruce?' he asked so pitifully that Puck had to say yes.

Puck chuckled, 'of course.'

Just then Carole appeared with a tray. Apple juice for Kurt, grape juice for Noah and some sort of exotically blended orange juice for Burt.

'I have to go into work, will you be all right?'

'We'll manage,' Burt assured her, letting her lean down to kiss him. She moved to Kurt and kissed his head and Noah's before disappearing out the door.

'Is this the new one?' Noah asked, picking up a case from the table.

'Red?' Kurt perked up, 'It's so awesome, put it on!'

About half an hour into the movie, as Bruce Willis and Mary Louise Parker were meeting John Malkovich, Kurt began to snore softly.

'Has he been like this since he got home?' Puck asked, gently rubbing Kurt's leg.

'Burt nodded, 'Yeah, but today's been the worst.'

'Poor guy,' Puck was interrupted by the phone, which he automatically answered, 'Hummel-Hudson residence, how may I direct your call?'

'He paused to listen to whoever was on the other end, 'Hey Al, yeah he's here, but Kurt's got the flu. No, well, that's too da- fine, talk to Burt,' Puck scowled as he handed the phone to Burt, mouthing "sorry".

'What Al,' he listened as the other man explained what was going on, someone had quit and someone else had called in sick. 'And you called George and you can't, well what about Alex. What the hell are you doing to my shop? Fine I'll be there in a half hour,' Burt cursed colourfully as he hung up and tossed the phone to the chair beside him.

'I can go if you want,' Puck offered. He'd begun working at Hummel Tire & Lube not long after he and Kurt had started to flirt.

Burt shook his head, 'no I need to go yell at people,' he replied, 'besides, I'll only be gone for a few hours.'

Daddy?' Kurt's sleepy voice came from the blankets.

'It's okay, Scout, just go back to sleep,' Noah's here, you won't even know I'm gone,' he offered, kissing Kurt's forehead.

The pair shuffled around, and soon Kurt was leaning on Puck and Puck ran a hand through Kurt's sweat damp hair before gently running a damp cloth over Kurt's face and neck.

'You should have some medicine,' Burt offered. He had forgotten about the stuff when Puck had arrived.

Kurt protested weakly, but in the end he swallowed the pills with the apple juice and made an adorably disgusted face at the cough medicine.

'I'll see you in a few hours, bud,' Burt offered.

Kurt nodded and nestled into Puck.

'You can order another movie when this is over, if he won't let you get up,' Burt offered.

'We'll manage,' Noah replied, giving Kurt a squeeze.

'I like it here, Noah's warm and toasty,' Kurt stated sleepily, causing Burt and Noah chuckled softly.

With one last hair ruffle for Kurt, Burt headed out to the garage and a few minutes and half a glass of apple juice later, Kurt was asleep again.

Noah dosed off during The Jackal after making Kurt some toast, and was gently shaken awake a few hours later.

Kurt was still asleep, though The Jackal was over and they were about half way through Die Hard 4.

'How's he doing?' Burt asked sitting in the recliner closest to the couch.

'He's not quite so hot but the coughing is still bad,' Noah replied. 'We had some peanut buttered toast earlier but otherwise it's been all Bruce Willis.'

Burt nodded, and patted his shoulder as he headed to the kitchen, 'Don't worry, tomorrow will is Harry Potter Day,' he chuckled as Noah's phone began to buzz.

It was Mercedes, wanting to know how Kurt was, no doubt, the first of many such texts from concerned friends.

How Finn had managed to hold them all off for the entire day, he had no idea.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who's added this to lists and reviewed! _


	6. Harry Potter

_Just so everyone knows, this is really just a little bit of filler fluff... Again, feel free to let me know if you have an ideas for this or anything else... _

**

* * *

Day 2 Harry Potter**

When Puck woke the next morning he was surprised to find Kurt sitting beside him, eating dry Cheerio's, completely engrossed in a Harry Potter movie, the first one. Harry and Ron had just earned points for "sheer dumb luck".

'Snape's not the bad guy!' Kurt blurted, throwing a Cheerio at the screen.

'You look like you're feeling better,' Puck stated, causing Kurt to yelp and jump, surprisingly keeping all the Cheerio's in the bowl.

Kurt's reply was a dry, painful sounding hacking cough.

'Or not,' Puck immediately reached for the apple juice that was sitting on the table, 'sorry,' he offered, rubbing the other boys back as he calmed down.

Kurt gave him an encouraging smile, 'it wasn't you,' he rasped, 'it's making any loud sudden noises,' he offered.

'You sound terrible,' Puck blurted before wincing at his own words, 'sorry.'

'Nah,' Kurt just waved him off, 'I sound like a blues singer in the twenties in smoky bar, all raspy and breathy moans.'

He started to sing something that Puck vaguely recognized from his father's vinyl collection.

'_Must be the season of the witch,' _Kurt breathed, and Puck knew exactly what song the other boy was singing, though it sounded nothing like what he remembered it to sound like. Though without the music that Kurt heard in his head, it was hard to tell.

'Wow, that was, you should totally do that for the next project that we have to do for Schue,' Puck stated.

Kurt blushed.

'Well, now I know what happened to that album,' Burt offered, coming into the living room, with two cups of coffee. He handed one to a surprised Puck. 'How you feeling, kiddo?' he asked Kurt, who was still a little red from his coughing.

'Better, Dad, still terrible but I don't think I have to worry about revisiting any Cheerio's or apple juice anytime soon.'

Burt chuckled, 'good, though, there's a bucket, in case,' he nodded to ugly orange, slightly deformed bucket that was sitting next the couch with a little bit of water in it.

The trio settled into watch Harry Potter, as the trio on the screen plotted ways on how to out Snape.

'So, Harry Potter,' Puck half asked, half stated, as Kurt got up to put in the second movie, and Burt went to get something to drink.

Kurt shrugged, 'my mum used to read them to me, and after she died, I just kept reading,' he offered with a shrug, as he tried to discreetly wipe his eyes.

Neither Burt nor Puck said anything about it.

'Yeah, I know what you mean, my dad would read it to me,' Puck offered.

The pair fell quiet after a moment, it seemed to Burt anyway, that even though the pair had been seeing each other for several months now they were still founding out new things about the other.

He smiled softly, he was still finding things out about Carole, like how she'd play ABBA as loud as she could while she cleaned, and that she liked reading CSI fan fiction. He'd shown her his cache of House stories.

'Ah... yes, well, that can sometimes happen. Um, but, uh, the point is, uh, you can no longer feel any pain. And, very clearly, the bones are not broken.' Puck stared at Kurt in surprise; he'd done a rather passable Gilderoy Lockhart impression.

'Broken? There's no bones left!' however Burt's Hagrid had him trying to not laugh.

'Much more flexible, though,' Kurt muttered, exactly like Kenneth Branagh, and Puck couldn't help but laugh at the pair of them.

They spent the rest of the movie quoting all the best bits of dialogue from it. Puck even took a stab at a terrified Ron's "Why couldn't it be follow the butterflies?" that had Burt and Kurt almost howling with laughter.

They took a break for lunch finally, toast for Kurt and ham sandwiches for Puck and Burt before settling down to watch Prisoner of Azkaban. Kurt almost squee-ing when Professor Lupin first appeared.

'I love Snape, and Charlie, who by the way, doesn't get nearly enough book or screen time but Remus is my favourite and she did him such a disservice...' Puck was staring at Kurt in dismay as Burt just rolled his eyes.

Suddenly Puck pulled Kurt, who squeaked in surprise, onto his lap and kissing him. It was quickly halted when Kurt pulled away, 'No, I don't want you sick too,' he pouted.

'You are amazing,' Puck whispered, half awed by the other man. 'I always thought that Remus was given the short straw, not because he was werewolf, but because, he was denied everything he ever wanted.'

Burt cleared his throat as they pair gazed at each other adoringly.

They both blushed and gave Burt sheepish apologies. When they turned back to the movie, Burt gave a soft smile.

He had been worried about this Noah kid, after hearing about him from Finn, but seeing them together like this, it gave Burt hope that his son would find the happiness he craved for.

'Ugh, I am so going to shower, I feel like,' Kurt shuddered, 'grossness.'

Puck tried to not to laugh, even though Burt chuckled, 'Alright, we'll break for an hour so you boys can get cleaned up. But don't clean up together,' he shouted as they headed to Kurt's basement.

'Do you mind?' Puck asked, gesturing to Kurt's laptop as he gathered clothing for himself.

'No, not at all, just stay away from any porn sites, they just spam out uselessness,' Kurt replied, disappearing into the bathroom.

Puck laughed, 'don't worry, I know you have all the good porn bookmarked,' he called back.

'No porn!' Burt hollered as he came down with some clothing for Puck.

'I got some clothes for you, it's mine, I didn't think Finn's would fit you,' Burt offered, holding out the small pile awkwardly.

Puck smiled, 'thanks, Mr Hummel.' Burt nodded before heading back upstairs.

Setting the clothes on Kurt's bed, he settled at the desk and logged into his email.

'You write?' Kurt asked over Puck's shoulder as he replied to a review.

'That's why I never get any school work done,' Puck replied, like it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

'It all makes sense,' Kurt replied, rolling his eyes, 'why didn't you tell me?'

Puck shrugged, 'you never asked?'

'Jerk,' Kurt swatted his head, 'I am going to read all of them,' he announced.

'There's really only the one,' Puck replied, 'and it's long, I've been working on for like a year.'

'I'm a quick reader, so shower,' Kurt pushed Puck into the bathroom.

_Severus Snape and Lily Evans waved one final good-bye to her parents as they boarded the giant red train hand in hand. _

_They were both 11 and were about to start their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_Severus had known that he was magical his whole life, while Lily had only discovered that when she had gotten a letter from Hogwarts herself._

Kurt was pulled into the story as their history unfolded and they met several other characters including James Potter, Remus Lupin, who had joined them in their compartment, Sirius Black, who had snarled something at Severus before leaving, and an older student named Lucius Malfoy.

Kurt was just starting chapter 2 as Puck came out of the bathroom.

'This is brilliant, Noah,' Kurt gushed, pointing to the screen.

Puck blushed, 'thanks,' he muttered.

They put on Goblet of Fire, but Kurt spent more time reading than watching the movie. Stopping only long enough to state, "Oh my god, I've killed Harry Potter!"

Puck and Burt ended up playing some racing game that Finn had for his Xbox when the movie ended. Kurt was still reading avidly and hadn't noticed that they had stopped watching Harry Potter.

'Alright, Scout, I have no idea what has you so glued to that screen, but it's time to shut it down. Dinner's ready,' Burt announced, leaning against the back of the couch.

Kurt blinked and rubbed his eyes, 'what, oh...' he trailed off and only just seemed to realise how late it was and how cramped he was.

'Why does it smell like Phys Ed?'

Burt chuckled, because Noah offered to make his Nona's famous asparagus soup.

Kurt perked up, 'really?' he shut his laptop and followed Burt into the kitchen, where Noah was forking crab meat into four bowls of asparagus soup. Three of the bowls had some sort of sandwich accompanying them, but Kurt's only had a buttered bun, which was fine, because Kurt didn't think he could handle anything else.

'When did you get home?' he asked Carole, who was bringing two bowls over to the table as Puck brought over the last one.

Carole chuckled, 'only about twenty minutes ago.'

'I blame Noah, he's written this incredible story and I just can't stop reading it!' he gushed, causing Puck to blush.

'So you are still writing, then?' Carole asked, she remembered her two boys, because Puck had spent more time with Finn at her place than at his own home, and will Finn would read comic books, Puck would always be writing, songs, stories, anything really.

Puck nodded; his mouth conveniently full with turkey sandwich.

'I'd like to read some, if you don't mind,' she asked.

Puck's blush returned in full force, 'I'll see what I can find that's mum friendly,' he offered.

After they cleaned up from dinner, they settled to watch The Order of the Phoenix.

Kurt was mildly disappointed that his battery had finally died during dinner and had to settle with reading later.

It wasn't long, the students were meeting in the Hogs Head pub for the first time, before Puck noticed that Kurt was snoring softly.

Apparently watching Harry Potter all day was an exhaustive feat.

_

* * *

So two things. The first being that the version of "Season of the Witch" that Kurt is singing, is the Richard Thompson version which I have on the __Crossing Jordan__ soundtrack. The second thing, that ugly orange bucket lives in my basement, and I remember it having a little bit of water in it whenever I was sick, it made the vomit less... vomit-y._

_Hope you enjoyed this venture into the abstract... okay it wasn't really abstract and was mostly filler, but still..._

_The rest of the Gleeks make an appearance in the next chapter, at least most of them do, in some way._

_Reviews are always appreciate and make the writing go faster... _;-P


	7. And So It Ends

_This isn't the end of the story, just the end of Kurt's quarantine. This chapter went on a little longer than I originally planned. But it's good. I think. _

**

* * *

Day 3 And So It Ends**

Puck had no idea how he ended up in Kurt's bed, but he knew that he never wanted to leave.

'Don't get any ideas Puckerman,' Finn stated bluntly.

Puck cracked an eye open, and choked on a laugh when he found Finn sitting in Kurt's desk chair, Burt's unloaded shot gun sitting in his lap.

'What are you doing, Finnocence?' Puck asked as he carefully extricated himself from Kurt's octopus tentacles.

'I know you guys have been dating for, like, ever,' Puck snorted and he wasn't sure but he thought he heard Kurt snort too, but it might have been a snore, 'but you and me never really had a chance to really talk,' he finished.

'So you're going to threaten me with Burt's unloaded shot gun?' Puck asked, 'sorry man, but you've got absolutely nothing on Papa Bear Hummel.'

'Look, man, he's my little brother,' Finn began, and Kurt definitely snorted. It was a well known fact that Kurt was several months older than Finn, and Puck was older than Kurt so really Finn was the "little" brother of the group, 'I just want to make sure that he doesn't get hurt.'

Puck tried to get Kurt to admit that he was listening, but his telepathic abilities didn't seem to working today, he sighed, 'that's admirable of you Finn, really, but I really care about Kurt, the last thing I want to do is hurt him, or screw this up.'

Finn nodded, 'but, just so we're clear, if you hurt him, I'll hurt you.'

Kurt finally stirred, with a yawn, that lead to coughing, which got Puck to get him some water, he was finally able to speak, 'that was a horrible way to wake up,' he announced, 'and, Finn, that was really nice of you, but you don't have to look out for me, I can take care of myself.'

Finn looked a little hurt at the statement, 'you've spent far too much time looking out for yourself, and I just... now that Karofsy's finally gone, I just don't want to see you hurt. Puck and I can be your bodyguards,' he beamed.

Kurt nodded, resigned to the fact that Finn was going to be his bodyguard or something, 'fine, but go away now, I want to snuggle with my primary bodyguard.'

'If he does anything to you that you don't like, you'll tell me, right?'

'Yes, Finn,' Kurt stated, rolling his eyes. Finn grinned before heading upstairs, 'oh, and Finn, don't let my dad see you with his shot gun.'

'What the hell are you doing?' Carole practically yelled at Finn.

Kurt and Puck couldn't hold back their laughter anymore.

'I would've liked to have seen his face,' Puck stated, as they were finally able to breathe properly, Kurt still coughing periodically.

'He means well,' Kurt defended the taller teen.

'Doesn't mean we can't make fun of him for it,' Puck offered, pulling Kurt into his arms.

'Never said it didn't,' Kurt stated, nestling into Puck.

'So what's on the agenda for today?'

Kurt shrugged, 'I don't know, I still feel shitty, but I'm starting to feel a little anxious,' he replied.

'Do you want to go rent cheesy horror movies from the video store, maybe pick up something special for dinner?' Puck asked, running his fingers through Kurt's soft hair. It had been free of product since the teenager had gotten home, and Puck seemed to have an affinity for playing with his hair. As much as Kurt wanted to stop him, he couldn't because Kurt thoroughly enjoyed it when Puck played with his hair.

'Can we?' Kurt blurted, 'to hell with it, we are! I'm going to shower, go eat something, and then we'll go,' he ordered, before he ran to the bathroom.

'But it's only like half past nine,' Puck announced to the empty room. With a sigh he heaved himself out of bed and headed to the kitchen.

'Where's Kurt?' Burt asked, looking up from his paper.

'He's getting ready,' Puck replied, as he rummaged around for something in the fridge, he pulled out a yoghurt for Kurt, before pulling out an egg for himself, 'do you want an egg sandwich sir?' he asked, glancing around the fridge door.

'There's bacon in the crisper,' Burt replied, he'd had a bowl of cereal earlier that morning before he'd gone to the garage for a couple of hours, but he was hungry again.

Puck clinked around the kitchen for several minutes before Burt heard the bacon hit the frying pan.

'I thought you weren't supposed to eat bacon,' Burt asked suddenly, as he looked up from the paper.

Puck blushed, 'I don't, but I'm bending the rules a little by frying the egg in the bacon grease,' he admitted.

Burt chuckled, 'I won't tell anyone,' he offered.

'Just don't tell anyone about the cheese and I can deal with that,' Puck offered.

'Bacon and cheese? Better not let Kurt find out,' Burt shifted nervously as he tried to check to see if Kurt had suddenly materialized somewhere in the kitchen.

'You can have the sandwich today, but don't make it a habit, alright?' Kurt stated, as he came up from behind Burt, startling his father.

'Where did you come from?' he blurted.

'I'm a sneaky ninja,' Kurt replied pulling a box of cereal from the cupboard.

'I had no idea.'

Puck finished frying the eggs as Kurt mixed his cereal with some yoghurt.

'So what are you boys up to today?'

'Going to find some cheesy horror movies and see if we can find something easy to make,' Kurt replied.

'You sure you're up to going out?' Burt looked up in concern.

'It's just for a little bit, an hour at most, Dad. I just have to get out,' Kurt explained.

Burt studied Kurt for a moment, 'true enough, you've been cocooned for the last two days.'

'Thank you!' Kurt hugged Burt tightly, 'is there anything you want? As long as it's not hot dogs or hamburgers or ...'

'Just pick something that appeals to you, maybe something with chicken,' Burt cut him off.

Kurt nodded, 'okay, we can do that,' he replied before turning to Puck, 'go, shower, be clean,' he gently pushed the bigger boy down the stairs.

'I'm going, I'm going,' Puck laughed as he leaned back against Kurt.

'You're clothes are clean, they're on the desk.'

When Kurt headed back upstairs both of their phones started to ring.

Mercedes was calling Kurt and Sam was calling Puck.

'Hey, boo, how you feeling?' she asked as he dropped onto the couch.

'I don't feeling like I'm going to revisit breakfast but my throat feels like it's on fire,' he replied.

'Do you want me to get you anything?'

Kurt shook his head even though she couldn't see it, 'no, Puck and I are going out for a bit, just to pick up some movies and food. Do you want to join our horror fest?'

'What kind of horror?' she asked, curious.

'Cheesy horror,' he countered.

'Possibly, I'm going to the mall with Tina and Quinn later and my mum wants me home for dinner tonight since I haven't been home all week, but after that I'm all yours.'

'Tell the girls they can come too, oh and invite Sam if you want and Mike. I think Finn's having dinner with Quinn and her mum tonight,' Kurt blurted. 'I've been home for like a week and I've only seen Puck, I love him, but I miss you guys too,' he gushed.

Mercedes chuckled, 'we missed you too, I missed you, and I will tell the girls, but I think the guys are doing a gaming night or something. Sam was supposed to call Puck, I don't know if he has.'

'Okay well, whoever comes it'll be good times,' Kurt replied.

'Always is white boy!'

'Tell Sam I'm sorry about his pool party,'

'Hey, no worries, Puck called and told us that you were in no fit state to be seen in public,' she offered, filling him on what happened at the pool party.

'Really, Artie, Brittany and Santana?' he blurted.

'Yeah, I know but it works for them,' she offered with an unseen shrug.

'Good for them,' he stood and headed to his room only to blurt, 'Puck, why are you jerking off without me?'

Mercedes burst into laughter, ''Sadie, I have to go, I'll talk to you later,' he stated before hanging up without waiting for a reply.

'And you... what are you-ack,' but he was suddenly on his back, under Puck.

'Have I ever told you that you are the hottest thing on the face of the earth?' Puck growled, before devouring Kurt's mouth hungrily.

Kurt tried to push him away, 'Noah, please, I could still be contagious,' he pouted, Puck only nibbled on the offered lip.

'Did Brittany tell you about her threesome with Santana and Artie?' Kurt asked, as Puck kissed his way down his neck and chest as he unbuttoned Kurt's shirt.

'Mm-hmm,' and a bite to his nipple were his reply.

He hadn't gotten off in almost a week and a half, he hadn't been feeling well for that long, and his illness had only come to a head (ha!) three days ago.

Kurt lay in a boneless heap as Puck gently trailed kisses up his chest. They shared a few languid kisses for several moments before Kurt reached down to take care of Puck, but the bigger boy stopped him.

'I can take care of you, if you want,' he offered.

Puck kissed Kurt's hand before placing it over the damp spot in his sweats, 'no need babe, already taken care of. Now, I am going to shower, and then we can go, yeah?'

Kurt nodded sleepily, 'I'll wake you when I'm done,' Puck offered as he put Kurt back together, but Kurt was already snoring softly.

Chuckling softly Puck headed into the shower.

**X**

As they browsed the limited horror section at their third movies store, Puck finally remembered to tell Kurt about Sam inviting them both for a game night, however Puck declined, stating that Kurt still wasn't feeling up to partying.

'You can go if you want too,' Kurt offered as he read the back of something about alligators.

'Hey,' Puck cupped the back of Kurt's neck, 'there will be other game nights, and right now, I want to be here with you, watching this...' he held up one of the DVD's, 'cheesy spider movie that isn't Arachnophobia.'

Kurt snuggled into Puck's hold, 'I may have invited the girls and Sam over tonight,' he mumbled, 'I love you and I love spending time with you but I haven't seen them in forever, and I miss them...'

'Hey, you don't have to explain it to me, I may have mentioned the movie fest to Sam who told Artie, who not only told me about hooking up with Brittany and Santana but stated he was going to be in your living room, even if no one else would be. So long as I'm the one you're snuggled with, I got no problems with everyone invading your living room.'

'Should we get snacks?' Kurt asked, suddenly worried about having company.

'Nah, we got the movies, let them bring their own damn snacks,' Puck replied, before picking up a movie about a cursed board game, 'hey it's that chick from Buffy.'

'Noah, there are a lot of chicks in Buffy, you're going to have to be a little bit more specific,' Kurt replied dryly.

'This one,' Puck pointed, he was terrible at remembering names so he was lucky there was a picture of her on the back.

'Oh, Eliza,' Kurt blurted, before snatching two other movies off the shelf.

'So yes then,' Puck stated, clearly amused.

Several hours later, Puck and Kurt were ensconced on the couch, Mercedes and Sam on the other end as Artie, Santana and Brittany were curled up in the oversized chair and Mike and Tina were on the floor.

Finn and Quinn were having dinner with her mum and they just hadn't invited Rachel, namely because they were still angry about the Blaine thing, on Kurt's behalf. Blaine still hadn't apologized to Kurt and neither had Rachel.

So it was a bit of shock when halfway through Pulse (the remake) the doorbell rang.

Pausing the movie, Kurt, with Puck behind him, answered the front door, only to be assaulted by Rachel.

'What are you doing here?' Puck blurted, glaring at the short girl.

Neither boy could understand her as she sobbed into Kurt.

'Rachel!' Kurt finally managed to pull her away, 'stop crying and try to speak coherently,' he demanded.

It took her several minutes to get herself under control.

'Kurt I am so sorry about what happened with Blaine, I never meant to hurt you. In fact, I didn't want to do anything with him until he talked to you and we didn't, but then about two weeks after, he called me and said that he'd talked with you and that you were good. I had no idea that you weren't. I just... I am so sorry,' she finished, once again crying on Kurt.

'Stop snotting on Kurt, Berry,' Puck scowled.

Rachel pulled away, clearly embarrassed.

'I'm sorry Blaine chose me, Kurt, but I'm not giving him up. I miss having you as a friend, but Blaine, he... there's just something about him that clicks.'

Kurt sighed, and pulled her into the house so he could close the door. He wanted to be mad at Rachel and Blaine, and for a while he was, but he had Puck now, his Noah, so how could he be mad?

If anything he was frustrated with them because neither one of them had tried to talk to him. He had tried several times to talk to Blaine, but the other boy had given him the cold shoulder and when he tried to talk to Rachel, she was always busy.

'I know you're probably mad at me, at us, but I just...'

'Rachel stop,' Kurt cut her off, holding up a hand, 'I'm not mad at you or Blaine. That's not to say I wasn't, because I was, but I was madder at myself for letting myself fall for a guy like Blaine and getting so attached. Eventually I stopped being mad about being brushed aside and forgotten and was more frustrated because you were both ignoring me. You had each other and neither one of you had the courage to say anything to me. I tried to talk to both of you, but I was just blown off, like I didn't matter. Blaine still acts like I don't even exist,' Puck pulled Kurt into his arms.

'I had no idea, Kurt,' Rachel whispered.

'Well now you do, now if you'll excuse us, we have company and I'd like to get back to the movie we were watching,' Kurt stated coldly. He knew he was being a bitch, but he really didn't want to deal with Rachel right now.

'Do you want me to yell at Blaine? No, never mind, I will because he's been a horrible friend, a horrible person, and I have too, so if you return to McKinley and New Directions next year, I promise you can have half of the solos,' she declared.

'Thanks Rachel,' Kurt replied with a roll of her eyes.

'Okay, Berry, you have to go home now,' Puck stated, pulling himself away from Kurt, to show Rachel to the door.

'But...' Rachel began to protest but Puck cut her off.

'He's been sick since he got home, he's still sick, and he's not really up for much company.' They all knew that was a blatant lie, considering almost the entire glee club was in the living room, listening to the conversation.

'Bye Rachel,' Kurt waved as Puck ushered Rachel out the door.

Puck pulled Kurt into his arms, letting Kurt just have a moment to himself, 'you matter to me, you exist to me,' he whispered softly. Kurt's arms tightened around Puck.

A few moments later Kurt pulled away from Puck, his eyes were red but dry.

'You okay?'

Kurt nodded, 'yeah I just...' he shrugged.

Puck nodded and pulled him back to the living room, and Pulse.

Halfway through Wrong Turn, despite the noise, Kurt fell asleep. No one had the heart to wake him or move him.

When Carole and Burt came home later, they found all the teens, asleep curled up together.

**X **

The next day, Burt was working at the garage; he had some paperwork that really needed to be done.

'Mr Hummel,' Clark knocked on the open office door.

'What is it Clark?' he didn't bother to look up.

'There's a gentleman here to see you,' the younger man offered sheepishly. 'He said he wanted to talk to you personally.'

'I'll be right out Clark, offer him some coffee or tea.'

Clark offered the well dressed, if casual, man a drink and he accepted the tea with a friendly smile.

A few minutes later Burt came out of the office, 'what can I do for you?' he asked.

'Oh, Mr Hummel, hello,' Burt recognized the man, but could figure out from where. 'I'm Ryan Berry, Rachel Berry's father, or well, one of them anyway,' he offered with a weary grin. 'I heard about Kurt being sick, I wanted to make sure he was feeling better.'

'He is,' Burt nodded, 'thanks for asking.'

'You must be proud of him,' Ryan offered.

Burt gave a proud smile, 'I am, he's been through a lot but he's come out of it fairly good,' he offered.

'And you have no problems with his... orientation?'

Burt's eyes narrowed, 'why would I have a problem with my kid being gay? His mother and I have known since he was three that wouldn't ever be normal, but that doesn't make me love him any less.'

'Sorry, I was just making sure, because too often, the parents are the worst.'

'Yeah, well, it's not my tree you should be barking up,' Burt stated.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, maybe you should be talking to the parents of the kid that drove Kurt to another school.'

Ryan nodded, 'yeah okay, we will. Look, the car needs a check up, I wouldn't be surprised if you charged me extra for being a jerk,' he said by way of an apology.

'I should,'

'Ryan?' another voice called from the front of the garage.

'Back here, Jack,' Ryan called, and was soon greeted by another name, who gave him an affectionate peck to the lips. Burt watched the pair, knowing this was what Kurt wanted.

'Oh, hello Mr Hummel, I'm Jack,' he offered his hand to Burt and he was struck by how much Kurt looked like this man. He turned to Ryan, 'we should go, Rachel wasn't feeling well and we should get back to her.' He stated holding up a bag from the pharmacy across the way.

'The oil really should be checked, it won't take too long, will it?' he asked Burt.

'Not at all, and if its anything like what Kurt had, the worst will hit in a few days,' he offered, 'but it's odd, of all Kurt's friends, Rachel spent the least amount of time with him, and she'd the only one who got sick,' Burt didn't wait for a reply. He headed to the SUV to check it over.

If he charged the Berry's a little extra, no one said anything.

* * *

_The last, unnamed movie is Open Graves. In case you were wondering, and it's passable as far as horror movies go..._

_So yeah, the scene with Puck and Kurt, don't play innocent, you know the one, could have been a little raunchier, but I wanted to keep the T rating. It's still T, right? _


	8. BBQ's & Water Wings

_I mean no offense about the Mortal Instruments series, I just finished book 2 myself, so just be warned, no real spoilers, but they are mentioned. Just so you know._

_I'm not really sure of this chapter, some parts of it I love, some I think are a little iffy... Enjoy!_

**

* * *

Of BBQ's, Water Wings and Above Ground Pools**

Kurt lay in the shade with his virgin Pina Colada. He had slathered on the highest SPF, 30, he could find, and had taken his latest Book, City of Ashes, which he hadn't touched since about Christmas, and gone to lounge in the backyard.

He popped his ear buds in and settled into his Zero Gravity chair to read about Clary and Jace and their incestuous relationship.

Really, Jace needed to pull his head out of his arse and see the beauty that was Alec. But he still had a book and a half to go, so there was still hope.

He had no idea who long he had been reading for when he almost jumped out of his skin when someone touched his shoulder.

'Oh my Gucci! Warn a guy, would you? Blaine?' he stared at the other boy in confusion.

'Um, your dad told me you were out here.'

Kurt raised a perfect eyebrow as if to say, "no, really, I never would have guessed".

Blaine shifted uncomfortably, looking everywhere but Kurt, 'so uh, how's your summer been?' he asked.

Kurt blinked, dumbfounded, 'really, you hook up with my best/worst frenemy and don't talk to me for months and that's the best you can come up with?' he sneered.

Blaine sighed and dropped onto the lounger Kurt was on, causing it to wobble.

'I'm sorry, okay?' Blaine blurted, 'I'm sorry I led you on and I'm sorry I couldn't be what you wanted me to be. I didn't know what to say to you or even how to explain anything. You are an amazing person, and I am an idiot who let you get away. Puck is unbelievably lucky to be the one you chose, but there's something about Rachel,' Kurt snorted in derision, but Blaine ignored him, 'she's this brilliant ball of energy and ambition.'

'So she's you in an even smaller package,' Kurt offered.

'I am sorry,' Blaine offered lamely, 'I wanted you, I really did, but then she came along and you just got blown out of the water.

'I don't think it was me she was blowing,' Kurt snorted.

'And Puck's rubbing off on you,' Blaine stated with a roll of his eyes.

'That's not the only thing he's doing with me,' he leered.

'I'm not sorry I chose Rachel.'

Kurt sighed, 'that's noble of you, but that's not what I was angry about. I was disappointed but not angry that I lost. Okay, maybe a little angry that I lost an apparent friend. It was more that I lost a friend. You just stopped talking to me. You barely even acknowledged me. That's what I was angry about.'

'I didn't even think... I just... I was afraid of what you'd say to me.'

'That's stupid. Weren't you the one who kept telling me to have courage?'

Blaine blushed, 'I am an idiot and I'm sorry, but I'd like to maybe try again.'

'It'll be hard Blaine, I'm going back to McKinley for my last year,' he replied.

'I may be staying in town,' he offered sheepishly.

'Rachel,' Kurt stated.

Blaine nodded, 'one of her dad's got me an apprenticeship at the newspaper. I'm basically getting coffee and dry cleaning.'

'Sounds exciting,' Kurt offered dryly.

Blaine chuckled, 'not really, but it'll help me get my foot in the door while I'm in school,'

'Good,' Kurt sounded genuinely pleased for Blaine, who nodded before they fell into an awkward silence.

'Okay, well, this is kinda awkward, so I'm gonna go.'

Kurt just nodded.

'Hey, Blaine?' he called before Blaine reached the gate, 'the gleeks and some Warblers are gonna be here on Thursday for a BBQ. You should come, both of you,' he invited.

Blaine beamed and nodded, 'yeah, for sure, thanks,' he waved as he left.

Kurt turned away from the gate when there was a knock on the railing.

'Is it safe back here?' Puck asked with a grin.

Kurt looked up at Puck and grinned, 'yes, it's safe,' he ran his hands up Puck's arms, loving how the other boy shivered at the touch.

'I got it!' he stated, his grin widening in excitement, as he held up a box. A surprisingly large box.

'Do you want...?' Kurt began to offer.

'Just buy movie tickets or something next time,' Puck cut him off as he pulled the pool from the box. Kurt was positive $20 was not going to cover half the cost of the pool that Puck was setting up.

Puck, with minimal help from Kurt and Burt, soon had the surprisingly decent sized pool set up and was filling it with water. Kurt, having been out in the sun for at least 10 minutes, opted to rearrange his chair and hide in the shade again with his book.

Puck was already in the pool, floating on an inner tube, wearing pink water wings. Where he found ones that fit, Kurt had no idea.

He was sipping (slurping) at a large (super extra large) blue slushie as he floated about the pool in lazy circles.

'You really should join me, the water's great,' he grinned, his teeth, and tongue, tinted blue. Kurt wasn't sure if it was the water, which was undoubtedly cold, or the slushie. Maybe it was both?

'I've had my allotted fifteen minutes in the sun today, I'm perfectly content right here, thank you very much,' he replied, not looking up from his book. He desperately wanted to know who Alec was hooking up with, even it was painfully obvious, just admit it damn it!

Puck watched Kurt, who looked rather adorable with his brow furrowed in irritated exasperation, 'You'll wrinkle, if you keep doing that. Just here,' he pointed to his own flawless, unfurrowed brow.

'Shut up,' Kurt blurted weakly, though his face softened to mild scowl as he massaged his forehead.

'Whatcha readin'?' Puck asked, he really didn't like it when Kurt practically ignored him. Here he was in all his mostly naked and _wet_ glory and his boyfriend, who normally couldn't keep his soft, firm hands to himself, was too engrossed in his damned book.

'City of Ashes,' he replied tersely.

'What's it about?'

'It's about downworlders and shadowhunters and it's got incest and vampires and demons and angel spawn and gay warlocks who like young, attractive teenage boys.'

'Sounds kinky.'

Kurt raised an eyebrow, 'really not, unfortunately,' he added.

'Can I read it when you're done?'

'You might want to read City of Bones first. It's in the bookcase by my desk, if you ruin anything I will hurt in ways that Mercedes and Santana can't think of,' he stated, eerily calm.

'Thanks babe,' Puck scrambled out of the half filled pool, before kissing Kurt and drying off.

'Whatever.'

Puck was gone for 6 minutes and 13 seconds, Kurt counted. He had another drink for Kurt and the book.

'Don't drop in the water,' Kurt stated.

'I'll buy you a new copy,' Puck placated.

Kurt glared but the pair went back to floating around and reading, only getting up to turn off the water or to get something to drink.

**X**

Dinner that night, Kurt's Tacos from scratch, was not at all awkward.

Kurt and Puck sat on one side of the table, with Finn and Quinn on the other and Carole and Burt at opposite ends.

Puck and Burt were chatting happily about the last sports game, baseball probably, and Carole, Kurt and Quinn were laughing about some shopping stories they were sharing.

So Finn was really the only awkward one, but that wasn't really anything new.

'So why are Blaine and Rachel coming to the party?' Finn blurted when there was a lull in conversation.

'Finn!' Quinn and Carole scolded when Burt choked on his taco and Puck glared at the taller teen as Kurt helped his dad.

Puck recovered first, though his question was directed at Kurt and not Finn, 'Why aren't you more mad at them?' he asked.

Kurt sighed, he really was getting tired of answer that particular question.

Making sure his dad was okay he turned back to the others, and all of them, including his dad, were watching him with curiosity.

'Because, if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have you,' he replied simply, kissing Puck affectionately, and PG, not wanting Burt to choke; or from the slightly green tinge Finn had, vomit.

Quinn and Carole cooed in unison, which was kind of creepy, especially since Quinn smacked a confused Finn upside the head at the same time.

Burt studied Puck intently; Mohawk was starting to grow on him.

Puck, however, began to laugh softly, 'that was possibly the lamest, cheesiest, gayest thing I have ever heard you say,' Kurt scowled ready to deliver a razor sharp retort as Burt looked ready to gouge out Puck's eyes with a plastic spoon before physically (literally) tossing him from the house, Puck continued before either one of them could do anything, 'but it's also the sweetest, most romantic.'

Burt relaxes as Kurt grins and Puck gives his boy a gentle but loving kiss.

'You're just a giant teddy bear,' Kurt grins, his forehead against Puck's.

Quinn burst into laughter, 'he so totally is!'

Carole and Burt start to laugh at the look of indignation that Puck's got, though he's trying not to laugh along, because he really is just a giant teddy bear.

Finn, however, still had no idea what was going on.

**X**

The party was in full swing by six o'clock.

Burt was manning the bbq because there was no force on earth that would convince Burt to let someone, other than Puck or Kurt, anywhere near his grilling baby. Carole was making sure the kids didn't drink themselves stupid. There were parents and teenagers everywhere and some of the smaller kids had been hauled out of the pool so they would eat.

Mostly everyone was sitting around and talking about school and what they were going to do over summer and about winning regional's!

There was some dancing and singing and as the first round of hot dogs, sausages and things made of tofu went out everything came to a screeching halt.

'Sorry, we're late,' Rachel stated awkwardly from the gate, where she stood with a death grip on Blaine's hand as everyone glared at them.

As one they all turned to Kurt, looking for answers.

Kurt glared right back before accepting his dirty monkey from Puck with a grateful smile and raised his glass, 'to Blaine and Rachel, without whom I wouldn't have found this lovable thug,' he reached back to grab Puck, but the bigger teen was already wrapping his free arm around Kurt.

Puck raised his own glass, 'here, here!' Quinn, Finn, who needed an elbow from his girlfriend, Lauren, Mercedes and Sam and Damien by default, followed suit.

It took a few moments, but everyone, though slightly sceptical, toasted the pair before going back to what they'd been doing before.

After everyone had had their fill, someone had put on some slow songs, something about aiding in digestion.

Several couples were brave enough to dance, while others simply opted to watch the one's dancing, mostly Puck and Kurt, it was still rather new, despite the couple going on six months.

Burt was watching the pair wearily, he knew guys like Puck, he had _been_ a guy like Puck, and while he knew that Kurt could take care of himself, he just didn't want to see him hurt.

In Burt's eyes, Kurt was still a three year old that wouldn't leave his mum.

He scowled at Puck, who had his hands in the back pockets of Kurt's looser than normal jeans, Kurt's arms were wrapped around Puck's neck. They alternated between sharing soft kisses, holding each other tightly, and chatting softly about whatever it was they chatted about.

Kurt gave a startled, but genuine laugh before he swatted the back of Puck's head. Puck gave an indignant cry when Kurt, still laughing, called him a jerk, loudly.

Puck suddenly dipped Kurt, kissing him soundly, before steadying Kurt, who was blushing and trying not to giggle, and tightening his hold on the other teen. Kurt's smile softened as he gave a wiggle that had Puck slapping his arse, his hands going back to Kurt's pockets.

Yeah, Burt should probably be angry at the display, but he couldn't, not when he remembered doing stuff like that with Kurt's mother or more recently, with Carole.

He gave a soft, almost mournful, sigh as he tried to come to terms with the fact that his son, was in fact growing up, besides if Kurt liked the kid, then he couldn't be all bad.

'Honey?' Carole appeared out of nowhere, as she ran a hand over his shoulders.

He gave a smile and pulled her arms over his shoulders so she was pressed against his back, 'just trying to figure out when my son grew up.'

Carole gave a soft laugh, 'yeah, me too,' she offered with a glance at her own son, who was trying to dance with Quinn.

She suddenly pulled Burt, who protested weakly, onto the make shift dance floor.

'Hands, Puckerman,' he called, and chuckled softly as several pairs of hands moved upwards slightly, Puck, however, simply squeezed Kurt's arse, causing the other boy to yelp in surprise.

He swatted Puck, again.

'Hands, Hummel,' Puck retorted, Burt to give Carole an exaggerated grope.

'Oh, God, that's my Mom!' Finn blurted, having picked precisely that moment to look over.

**X**

'How's the dip?' Rachel asked, as she moved in next to Blaine, who was holding a plate of nachos and dip.

'Huh?' he blurted, rather inelegantly.

'You've been standing here, for like, ten minutes, watching Kurt and Noah,' she stated.

'Oh,' he countered, causing her to raise an eyebrow, 'we never would have worked.'

It was Rachel's turn to be confused, 'what?'

'Kurt and I. It never would've worked. He needs someone to lean on, someone to protect him. I would've tried and failed to do that.'

'Do you regret it?' Rachel asked, sounding impossibly small.

Blaine immediately put his plate down on the nearest flat surface before pulling her into his arms, 'never,' knowing she meant The Kiss, 'I regret that we ended up hurting Kurt and I regret the way that I ended up treating him, but I don't ever regret having you,' he stated with a gentle kiss, before pulling her out to dance.

Blaine had seen the pair together before, but seeing them now, it was... Kurt had always seemed to much smaller than Puck, both in height and weight, but watching them, they were almost the same height. Puck had maybe an inch or two on Kurt when he wasn't wearing any shoes, both boys were bare foot, but Puck did have a good maybe 20 pounds of muscle that Kurt didn't have. They fit together nicely, Puck practically wrapped around Kurt; not that Kurt seemed to mind.

With one last look at the pair, Blaine focused on Rachel. He'd screwed up with Kurt, even when everything was staring at him in the face, he would try to do better by the girl in his arms.

The songs suddenly livened up and yeah, he could regret a lot of things but as he watched Kurt and Rachel flail about, laughing like loons, he couldn't regret this, not when Kurt looked so happy.

_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! _


	9. Who Needs It?

**Really? Who Needs Spin The Bottle...**

'Are you done yet?' Puck asked in irritation as he draped himself over the edge of the pool. Because really, he wanted to be enjoying this pool with his boyfriend, not floating around while said boyfriend _read_.

Really, who did that?

'What?' Kurt suddenly blurted, staring at the book with something akin to furious horror. He suddenly growled at the 550+ page tome in his hands before he flung it at the pool. Luckily Puck was in its trajectory so he managed to catch it before it ended up in the pool.

'Stupid Jace and Clary and it's so wrong, but it shouldn't work at all but it friggin does, even if Alec is with Magnus and stupid cliff-hanger...'

Ah, that's what had Kurt all rant-y.

Kurt had stood and began to pace.

Puck watched in silent amusement for a moment before he snagged the other boy and pulled him into what he hoped was a calming kiss.

Kurt glared weakly at Puck, who tossed the book to safety.

'You can't just kiss away... that!' he blurted, with a weak glare at the offending book.

Puck raised an eyebrow, 'that sounds like a challenge,' he grinned. He did like those.

'Well it wasn't,' Kurt stated, pulling away from Puck.

Puck hauled himself out of the pool, and wrapped himself around Kurt, 'what's wrong?' something was bothering Kurt, and it had nothing to do with the book.

'Nothing,' Kurt replied, a little too quickly.

Puck cupped Kurt's face gently, making the slighter boy look him in the eye, 'I know something is wrong. I can't fix it if you don't tell me.'

Kurt blushed and tried to look away from Puck, but the bigger boy wouldn't let him, so he mumbled something against his chest.

'I didn't quite catch that, Kitten,' Puck smirked.

'I'm scared okay, we're hardly ever alone and when we are, we grope and kiss and stuff and it's nice but I want to do more with you, but I've never done anything, and you've done all kinds of stuff, and I'm terrified that if I don't put out soon, you're going to leave, and I can't lose you,' Kurt admitted, trying to keep his tears at bay and his shame hidden away.

'Look at me, please,' Puck pleaded, trying gently to get Kurt to look at him again.

'I'm not going anywhere, no matter how long it takes. It's you and me against this crazy messed up world, alright. I got your back, just like you got mine and nothing is going to change that. Especially the fact that we don't have sex. I want this to work because we work together, not because we have great sex, because that would just be a bonus. I'm completely and irrevocably in love with you Kurt, I can wait forever for you.'

Kurt had tears glistening in his eyes, and Puck wasn't sure if they were the good kind or the bad kind. He gently brushed them away with his thumb, and then Kurt attacked.

'I love you,' he whispered, before he tried to devour Puck's lips.

Puck held Kurt tightly, relishing the feeling of the other solid body against his.

Apparently they were the good kind.

x

A week later found Puck, Kurt and everyone else in Rachel's basement again.

Some of the Dalton boys had gotten a keg. Puck was mildly impressed that they had it in them.

Kurt still had his Breezer in hand as he danced and sang with Brittany and Mercedes, as Puck lounged on the couch, still working on his first beer.

Someone who wasn't Rachel had suggested spin the bottle again.

Mercedes and Brittany abandoned a still dancing Kurt, who rolled his eyes, for the game.

Kurt didn't seem to care; he was in his own world.

'You boys aren't going to join us?' Santana asked, trying to leer at Puck, only succeeding in giving him a crazed look that, quite honestly, frightened him a little.

'Nah,' Puck drank in the sight of Kurt, who was slowly unbuttoning his shirt, 'I got all my entertainment right here,' using his bottle to point to a now drink free Kurt, his bottle having somehow vanished.

Kurt gave Puck a sultry look that was all pouty lips and hooded eyes, Puck almost came in his pants right then. He straddled Puck and settled himself in his lap.

No, Puck and Kurt didn't need Spin the Bottle. Not when they had a couch like the one they were on.

_

* * *

Holy Wow! It's over... I know, this could go on forever, but I have about a million other things to work on. And I have to get the data off the dead hard drive, that Dell used to replace the first hard drive, and well the story is long and complicated and basically Dell is stupid... but uh, yeah... a mega huge thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favourite and whatever else to this story... I love all of you. I will most definitely be trying to work on Second Chance now (and possible the other WIP's that are just lurking there on my profile... taunting me). And I've noticed, the next story I post will be my 100__th__ fic, so I was wondering if there were any special requests or something... Anyway, thanks to everyone who's read this and anything else I've written, hearing what you think makes my day brighter!_


End file.
